Graduation
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Well, its senior graduation for the wildcats. Some one goes cationic? Someone calls a code G? Some people give speeches. Troyella, Chad&Taylor, Sharpay&Zeke, Ryan&Martha, Jason
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers, 4/27/08

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I just got the Bratz movie for Easter and I just loved it! It inspired me to write a story, but using Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi as the four "Bratz". It won't be like the movie, but the girls just inspired me.I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!

Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie**

* * *

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

**_Gabriella_**...baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**_Kelsi_**... playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**_Jason_**...Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**_Chad_**... Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**_Ryan_**... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**_Sharpay._**.. Anne

**_Taylor_**...Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**_Zeke_**... Lake

**_Martha._**.. Lynn

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

**Troy**...Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor**...Tay Tay

**Chad.**.. C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) chaster,

**Kelsi**... Sweetz, Kels

**Martha**... Dancing babe

**Ryan**... Ry Ry

**Sharpay**...Shar-Bear

**Zeke**...LA, Laker

**Jason**...Jas Allen

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**_... Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**_...Tay

_**Troy**_... Superstar

**_Zeke_**... Zekey

_**Chad**_... Danforth

**_Ryan_**... Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**_Martha_**... Mar

**_Kelsi_**...Memo

**_Jason_**...Jersey

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

**_Troy._**.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**_Chad_**... Chad Nicholas

**_Zeke_**... Zeke Lake

**_Taylor_**... Anne

**_Jason_**...Jas

**_Martha_**... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**_Kelsi._**.. Kay

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella**...Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

**_Martha._**.. Mary Lynn

**_Kels_**i... Monique

**_Troy_**... Alexander

**_Zeke_**... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**_Ryan_**...Ry

**_Jason_**... Jas, J

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella, gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... My dancing king, honey, baby

**_Gabriella_**... Angel

**_Troy_**... Basketball boy

**_Sharpay_**... Shar Anne

**_Zeke._**.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

**_Chad_**... jokester

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

**_Sharpay_**... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**_Troy_**... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**_Martha_**... Ryan's Girl, MLC

**_Jason_**... Jas

**_Kelsi._**.. Kel

**_Chad_**... Chaddy

**_Taylor_**... Tay Bay

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

**_Jason._**.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**_Troy_**... playmaker

**_Gabriella_**... Shinning Star

**_Sharpay_**... Drama Queen

**_Ryan_**... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo**_r... Tam (using her initials)

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

**_The Characters..._**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to ME!  
The Characters that you recognize DON'T BELONG TO ME!  
Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**_  
SURPRISES..._**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**_Comments or Questions..._**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

**_Thanks--_**  
To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,  
Jessica

P.S. This is my third Troyella/HSM story so please be nice. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Graduation

**Author's note…**_This just came to me. I know its kinda late but who cares. I don't. I wanted to write a graduation story. Don't like it don't read. Anyway thanks for picking this story hopefully you will read it and review it. Here are some quick notes…_

_-its 8am in the story._

_-the wildcats plus other seniors got out a week earlier then the rest of E.H._

_-Sharpay is friends with the wildcats in this, like in all my stories._

_-their will be parts that I will give credit to the other authors in this and I will give the credit to them at the END of my story. If I use any stuff from another story!_

**On with the story….**

* * *

Graduation was suppose to be a time for feeling proud of your accomplishments, for thinking lots of lovely times with your friends, and saying them out loud. It's suppose to be a time for feeling love, sadness and joy, all at the same time. It's suppose to be time to cry and a time to laugh at all the stupid things you did with your friends when you look back at all the memories that you've made from being a kid to growing up. A time where a diploma qualifies as the next stage in you life. Graduation was suppose to be the end, but also the beginning of your life! But for a dark brown headed, chocolate brown eyed, small (but healthy) figured, Filipino, eighteen year old girl named Gabriella Marie Montez, it was the worst day of her life. Having to say good bye to the people she only knew at East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico for two years, that felt like forever for to her.

"Gabriella, darling are you alright?" Asked Inez Anne Montez as she walked in with her husband Greg Anthony Montez, into their daughter's master suite, seeing on her bed and looking at the wall in front of her, looking cationic.

"Gabriella, baby girl, are you okay?" Asked Greg Montez sitting down beside his daughter as his wife sat on the other side, worried about their daughter.

Not getting any response for ten minutes, Inez did the only thing she could think of she called the people that could bring her little girl back from wherever she was at.

Next door to the Montez was another beautiful mansion that belonged to the Boltons, Jack and Lucille Bolton and their son eighteen year old Troy Alexander Bolton, Wildcat Superstar, God, and basketball captain, the most envied and wanted guy at school. Troy was sitting up in his lounge that connected to his master suite bedroom when he heard his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said into his black iPhone.

"Troy, honey its Inez." Inez said in a worried tone.

"It's Gabriella. What's wrong with Brie?" Troy asked getting up and grabbing his jean jacket since he gave his girlfriend of a year and 6 months, that's right Gabriella Marie Montez was Troy Alexander Bolton's girlfriend and he was very proud of it and the same went with Gabriella; and ran down the stairs getting confused and worried looks from his mom and dad who saw the worried and sad face on their son.

"Code G." Was all Inez said before she hung up on Troy. Troy knowing that this was the code that he and her parents came up with when they knew sooner or later that Gabriella would be like this and Inez and Greg knowing the only way to bring their daughter back was to get the wildcats plus Troy who loved her so much to bring her back. So they came up with the code G meaning Gabriella went cationic on them.

After hanging up his cell phone he looked at his parents and said, "That was Inez she called to say 'Code G'." With that he scrolled through his iPhone looking for some specific numbers before pushing the call button dialing all the numbers that he put on the call screen. That was all his parents needed was for their son to say 'Code G' knowing that it was Gabriella's time to break down seeing as everyone else did so already.

Over at the mansion next to the Boltons, eighteen year old Chad Nicolas Danforth was sitting with his girlfriend, Taylor Annabelle McKessie, who were currently snuggled up on the big leather couch in his lounge that was connected to his master suite bedroom before his red iPhone started ringing making the Space Jam ringtone going off. Knowing it was Troy, Chad hurried up and picked up his phone at the same time Taylor's yellow iPhone went off. She too picked up her iPhone and answered it.

"Hey dude what's up?" Asked Chad at the same time his girlfriend said "Hey Troy, what's up?"

"Guys, Code G." Was all Troy said before hanging up.

Taylor and Chad hurriedly hung up their iPhones and grabbed their jackets before running down the Montez residence after Chad and Taylor let out to both her parents and Chad's parents that were visiting each other at the Danforths, telling them it was a code G, both sets of parents knew not to ask another question, already knowing what code G meant.

At the same time Taylor and Chad received their phone call from Troy about code G, so did Jason Allen Cross who was sleeping when his iPhone went off waking him up; Kelsi Monique Nielson, who was putting the finishing touches on a song for graduation when her iPhone went off; Martha Lynn Cox who was helping her mom clean when her iPhone went off; Zeke Lake Baylor, who was helping his mom put icing on a cake for the E.H. teachers; Sharpay Anne Evans, who was getting ready to go out with Kelsi, Gabriella, Martha and Taylor to get their spa day before graduation that night; and Ryan Joshua Evans who was sorting all of his hats. They all told their parents code G before running out the mansion doors and the walk or run or 5 minute drive to the Montez residence.

Five minutes later, all the wildcats minus Gabriella at Troy's and then they all ran over to Gabriella's house and in the front door that Inez left open for them and up to Gabriella's room where her parents were trying to get her to respond. Moving so that Troy could get in and hold his catonic girlfriend, Inez and Greg waited downstairs having to fear that they could bring their daughter back from this state. Troy hurriedly walked over to Gabriella and picked her up and laid her on the back on her back of the bed as he laid down next to her on his back and held her close and protectively to his chest while all of the other wildcats got on the bed and surrounded the couple trying to get to their best friend/little sister.

"Baby Brie, you need to come back to us baby. We need you. Come on baby, come back to us. All of us are here. Come home baby." Troy said kissing her forehead and let one of the other wildcats talk to Gabriella.

"Brie-Ella, little sis, come on don't leave us. We need you. I need you to keep me in line so I don't turn into the ice queen witch bitch again. Come on sis, come back. I WILL NOT and I repeat WILL NOT go shopping with Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, alone. No way, no how." Sharpay said laying on the other side of Gabriella with tears in her eyes wrapping her arms around Gabriella's form protectively and tightly just like Troy was doing, hating to see her little sister/best friend like this.

"Rie, you better come back to us you can't leave us with Chad, that's just mean. Even for you and I'm not saying your mean cause as hard as you try and believe me you do, your not mean. I need you, you're my personal taste tester, now come on Rie. You know you want to." Zeke said as he laid beside Sharpay and wrapped his arms around Sharpay and to were they could lightly brush Gabriella's side who was still nestled safely and protectively in both Troy's and Sharpay's arms who were not going to let go until she came back.

"Marie. Gabriella Marie Montez. I love you little sis. Come back to us, honey. We need you." Taylor said laying down so her head was in Gabriella's lap as she wrapped an arm on her already crowded (with hands) waist.

"Come on Gabriella Marie come back to us. You need to make sure I say no to Sharpay when I'm suppose to." Ryan said laying down so his head was on Gabriella's left leg and his arm was wrapped tightly around both her legs.

"Angel. Come back my Angel. We need you." Martha said laying down on the other side of Gabriella's legs and hugging them tightly as Ryan was doing on the other side on her legs.

"Come on Gabriella." Kelsi said also laying down and laying her hand on Gabriella's hand as she laid down next to Martha. Soon Jason followed her and then Chad each letting of the wildcats letting out tears as they held her tightly, wishing she would come out of her cationic state and be her bubbly giggly self.

"Um…guys…can't…breath…." Came Gabriella's weak reply.

"Gabriella, your back!" Squealed the girls as the guys just smiled at her widely before all the wildcats minus Gabriella looked at each other before pouncing on Gabriella causing them all to fall to the floor with a thud causing them all to laugh. Not knowing that each set of parents of each teen were at Gabriella's bedroom doors taking pictures of the whole thing, smiling that they all had great friends that they could rely and depend on.

After taking the time to explain to Gabriella what happened she told them what caused it, they all understood and just said that they would always be here for them like she was for them.

At 9am after taking a shower, Gabriella joined the wildcats and parents outside in the backyard, where the boys plus dads were playing a basketball game on the official NBA sized court (one of the reasons why the Montezs brought/loved the house) before the moms and daughters all left to go on a spa day before graduation while the guys stayed at Gabriella's and went outside to play basketball.

"Jack, honey, we're leaving." Lucille stated walking up to her husband and giving him a quick peck on the lips before going to the back gate to wait for the rest of the girls to say goodbye to their boyfriend/husband.

"Alright, sweetie. I'll see you at the Evans, I take it?" Jack asked calling time out so all the guys could say goodbye to their wives/girlfriends.

"Yep." Lucille stated with a smile.

"Vance, baby, we're leaving." Stated Derby Evans walking up to her husband and kissing him on the lips quickly before sliding her black and silver Chanel sunglasses on her face before walking over to join Lucille at the front gate.

All the moms said goodbye to their husbands and now were waiting on the girls to say goodbye to their dads and boyfriends.

"Bye Dad. Bye Chad. And you better be on time." Taylor stated giving them both a kiss on the cheek before pointing the last part of her statement to Chad glaring at him causing everyone to laugh.

"Bye honey." Mr. McKessie said to his daughter with a smile before he watched Chad kiss Taylor's cheek before Taylor went to stand with the moms.

"Bye Dad. Bye Jason." Kelsi said to her dad and boyfriend kissing them both on the cheeks before joining Taylor and the moms at the gate.

"Bye Dad. Bye Ryan. Love you both." Martha said as she kissed both of them on the cheeks and joined Taylor and Kelsi with the moms.

"Bye daddy. Bye Zekey. Love you both tons." Sharpay said kissing her dad and boyfriend on the cheek with a smile before slipping on her pink Gucci sunglasses and waiting for Gabriella who was saying goodbye to Troy and her dad so she could loop hers and Gabriella's arms together.

"Bye daddy. I love you." Gabriella said hugging her dad tightly and kissing her dad's cheek.

"Bye honey. If you or your mom need anything don't hesitate to call." Greg said hugging Gabriella back before she moved onto Troy. Gabriella just smiled and nodded her head as she leaned into her boyfriend with a sigh always hating to leave him.

"I love you Baby Brie. So fucking much." Troy whispered in her ear hugging her tightly.

"I love you to Wildcat. So fucking much." Gabriella whispered to him before looking up at him so they could kiss. Smiling the both kissed softly, but passionately before Gabriella pecked him on more time, slipped on her white Gucci sunglasses and looping her arm with Sharpay's with a smile before blowing Troy another kiss.

Smiling all the girls walked through the backyard gate and out to the limo where Edward the Evans' driver was waiting for them with the door open. After all the girls and moms slid in Edward closed the door and hopped into the drivers seat before putting on his sunglasses and pushing a button to put up the privacy screen.

"So Gabriella, what were you and my son whispering about during goodbyes?" Asked Lucille with a smirk and raised eyebrow causing all the moms who were sitting on the left side seats, and all the girls who were sitting on the right side seats with her, to look at her with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Just that we loved each other. So flipping much." Gabriella stated with a smile. All the girls and moms just awed before they all engaged into a conversation about college.

"So do you all know where the guys are going to college?" Asked Lucille not knowing because Troy won't even tell her or his father were he chose to go to college.

"No, we all promised we won't share until tonight when we go to Lava Springs and have our own little Wildcat party with just the ten of us." Stated Taylor with a smile.

"So do you know where each other is going?" Asked Derby, her neither not knowing where anyone of the wildcats were going to college.

"Nope. We all made a promise to keep it to ourselves until tonight wanting to do this to each other before our parents. So we have no clue were anyone of us are going until tonight." Kelsi replied.

"Oh." Was all the moms had to say before the limo came to a stop in front of the spa they were going to get their stuff done today at that was called, Spa Iris.

After Edward let the out of the limo they walked inside the spa to find it only empty knowing that Derby asked that this day only be for the wildcat moms and girls. Derby walked over to the lady with a smile and said, "Hi, I called here a week ago and asked for this day only for us."

"Oh, of course Mrs. Evans. Welcome to Spa Iris. If you follow me I'll lead you to the locker rooms where you can get out of your cloths and into your robes. You can put your cloths in the lockers along with jewelry, purses, sunglasses, or anything like that and they won't be touched or taken." The lady said leading them all to a locker room.

After they were all in robes they were lead to a room where they were all going to get a 90 minutes hot stone massage where the massage eased your mind and body into a state of pure indulgence as your therapist applies heated stones creating sensations of comfort and warmth on your body. After they were done with their hot stone massages the girls were lead into a room to get their rejuvenation, relaxation, and balancing blend of aroma therapy.

"Now if you guys follow me to the outdoor table area we will get you your lunch that Mr. Evans called to order for you ladies." The girl named, Julie, said leading them to a large glass table that sat outside. The table had a mixture of berries, desserts, and drinks. And for their main course they noticed it was a small salad, a 3lb. Lobster covered in melted butter and corn.

"Wow, Derby, your husband sure knows how to pick the food." Vanessa Danforth said sitting down beside her son's girlfriend.

"That is one of the many reasons why I married him." Derby replied sitting down next to her son's girlfriend since Sharpay was sitting next to Mrs. Baylor. She also noticed that around the rest of the table it was like that moms sat by their son's girlfriends and moms of the girlfriends sat on the other side of the girl. So it went next on Derby's side of the table (in order), Martha on the right side end, Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Montez, Gabriella, Mrs. Bolton, Mrs. Danforth and Taylor. On the other side (in order) it went, Mrs. McKessie across from Taylor. Next to Taylor (in order) it went, Mrs. Cross, Kelsi, Mrs. Nielson, Mrs. Baylor, Sharpay and Mrs. Cox.

_**Ring…Ring…**_

"Its Vance." Derby said picking up her cell phone and looking at the caller I.D. before answering it.

"Hey honey. Is there a problem? Okay, thank you. Yes, we all ate it. I will okay. I promise. Okay. Alright. See you then. Love you too. Tell Ducky I love him too." Derby told her husband referring to Ducky as Ryan before hanging up her cell phone.

"What did daddy want mom?" Sharpay asked curiously to her mother.

"He just wanted to know if we like the lunch and all the details about where we are going to meet up at after we're done here. I told them our place and then I told Vance that Jack already knew that since Lucille told him."

"That's the guys for you." Lucille said with a smile with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

After lunch, they got facials and then went on to getting their nails done. Mrs. Evans got the classic French Manicure as did the rest of the moms before the girls each got their French manicures done. Smiling each mom took a picture of the girls manicures with their cameras and then the girls' cameras. Taylor got a classic French manicure like the moms; Martha got a French manicure, but instead of white tips she got sizzling red tips; Kelsi got the classic look also, but with little gold heart stickers on the lover nail portion of her nails; Sharpay got a the same kind of manicure that Gabriella got, a Chevron style French Manicure with sparkly magenta nail polish at the bottom with white tips in a shape of a V. Each girl and mom all got a classic French Nail Pedicure on their toenails.

After getting their nails and toenails done the girls soon were moved into a room where they all got their hair done. They all had their hair washed, rinsed and dried after having their split ends cut. The moms then each chose a hairstyle for their hair tonight as the girls took pictures of the whole thing, laughing, joking and smiling if the moms said anything funny, odd or serious. Sharpay smiled at her mom's hair which was in soft curls, perfect for her short blonde hair. Gabriella smiled at her mom's hairstyle which was in beautiful French twist. Taylor smiled at how the stylist did her moms hair, the stylist straitened it and then pulled it back so it was half way up and half way down. Mrs. Nielson's hair was in spiral curls; Mrs. Cross hair was in a cute updo; Mrs. Cox's hair was in a beautiful and elegant bun; Mrs. Baylor's hair instead of being curly the stylist took the liberty of straightening it making come down a little below her waist then to when it was in curls its above her waist and Mrs. Bolton's hair was the exact same as Mrs. Montez's hair.

"Alright, girlies. Its your turn." Mrs. McKessie said with a smiled before making their teen girls sit in the chairs to the stylist could to their hair.

Sharpay was the first one out of the girls to have her hair finished. The stylist softly pinned back her hair and spun it to one side, while large curls have been placed throughout the style. Her bangs were blow-dried and straitened and swept to one side to finish the style off nicely that looked perfect with her bright blonde hair color.

Taylor was the next one to have her stylist complete her hairstyle. The stylist kept Taylor's length of hair down, but in soft waves as the top of her hair was teased up and pinned back to give her eyes al the attention.

Martha was the next one done, her hair was in her natural curls, that were pinned half up and half down. Kelsi's hair was in her natural curls that were half up and half down. Gabriella was the last one to get her hair done by the stylist. The stylist let her long length natural curly dark brown hair sitting about waist high. The stylist added textures layers throughout the back to create movement. Gabriella had sliced layers that were also added to her sides to frame her perfect face shape. Adding layers all over her hair added bounce and spunk to Gabriella's hairstyle.

"Brie-Ella , your hair is so pretty like that!" Sharpay squealed taking a zillion pictures of Gabriella's hair with a smile causing everyone to laugh. Gabriella just smiled and then glared at the moms and girls, for making that promise about not letting the person see their hair until they were back at the Evans' in their dresses.

They then moved onto makeup. The moms all got their make up down lightly and then smiled as Gabriella was the first one to have her make up completed. Her make up was a peachy pink lipstick and gloss, blush that complements her lip color perfectly, she had silver eye pencil color on her eyelids that went up to the crease above her eye and she had almost no eyeshadow on, giving Gabriella a very attractive make up look for graduation. Sharpay was the next one to have her make up completed. The make up lady went with pretty pink lipstick with gloss, eyeliner, and subtle eye shimmer/shadow with very light mascara on her lower eyelashes. Taylor was the next to have her make up completed, she had on a very pretty silver shimmery eyeshadow, shimmery lipstick, light eyeliner and blush. Kelsi was the next one done, her make up was only light brown eyeshadow, eye liner and blush, but what really topped off her look (she should give the make up stylist a pat on the back or a tip because) her full red lips really brought her make up and hair together.

Martha was the last one with her make up complete, the make up stylist decided to go with light eyeliner, mascara and blush with light red lip color and smoky shimmery eye shadow that had silver sparkles in it, to really make her eyes pop.

"You girls all look wonderful. So lets go pay for all of what we got done and then head to my house to get your stuff on." Derby stated with a smile leading the moms and girls back to the locker room after thanking everyone and then to pay for the bill. After paying for the bill they went out to the limo and road the twenty minutes to the Evans' mansion.

The girls and moms all went up to Sharpay's massive master suite bedroom to get ready for graduation. After slipping on their dresses and heels they all waited for Derby to call the girls down one at a time to meet their dads and boyfriends.

Smiling the boys all arrived with the dads. Each teen boy was dressed in black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black tie or a white tie in Troy's case, at the Evans' on time and waited as Derby called the first girl down.

"Ryan you lovely lady awaits. Martha honey you can come down now." Derby yelled up the stairs after smiling at her son. Martha came down the stairs dressed in a beautiful cherry red dress by Alfred Angelo. The dress was a satin chiffon dress with a high low hemline that reached just below her knees. She had on a pair of cherry red Rayna heels that had rhinestones on the straps from David's Bridal, she had on her ruby necklace from Ryan and a pair of ruby drop earrings on.

"Wow, Martha. You look beautiful." Ryan said with a smile to his girlfriend before pulling out some red roses from behind his back and a blue bag that read 'Tiffany Co' across the front. Smiling she took the bag and reached in it to grab a small box, opening the same box with a curious look on her face she found a beautiful Elsa Peretti Open Heart Bangle in sterling silver.

"It's beautiful, both this and the roses. Thank you." Martha said with a smile gesturing for Ryan to slip the bracelet on, which he did with a smile before Martha walked over to her father and started talking to him.

"Kelsi, honey. You can come down now." Derby yelled up the stairs as she smiled at Mr. Nielson and Jason who turned to look at the top of the stairs. Kelsi came down the stairs dressed in a beautiful cherry red dress by Alfred Angelo. The dress fell just a little below her knees, it was satin with crepe rhinestone buckle that went around her waist on the pleated a-line skirt, the dress had dropped waistline with spaghetti straps. On her feet sat a pair of cherry red Eloise satin heels from David's Bridal, around her neck was a beautiful silver locket and she had on a pair of ruby stud earrings.

"Wow, Kelsi. You look beautiful." Jason said to his girlfriend. She just smiled and accepted the beautiful silver heart tag bracelet from Jason that read 'Kelsi Monique Nielson is loved by Jason Allen Cross, Forever and A Day'.

"Its beautiful." Kelsi said before walking over to hers and Jason's parents with Jason's fingers laced with hers.

"Taylor, why don't you come down now. I think Chad has waited enough." Derby said with a smile up the stairs and then like she and the moms had down before since they first called the girls down, picked their camera up and waited to take a picture of the guys reactions. Smiling Taylor came down the stairs in a white cocktail dress from Alfred Angelo that was an inch from her knees. Her dress was strapless with a big bow, it had a fitted bodice and a bubble hem and it looked beautiful on her. She had in a pair of pearl earrings and a her diamond promise ring from Chad on her ring finger.

"Wow!…Taylor….you…look…um…wow." Chad said stumbling over his words repeating the same thing he said when he saw her dressed up on Prom night. He smiled before handing her a beautiful locket necklace that had her and his names engraved on it with a heart on it also. Smiling she turned around and let him put it on her before they walked over to their parents.

"Sharpay honey, why don't you come downstairs now, too." Derby yelled up the stairs with a smile. Smiling Sharpay came down the stairs in an white dress that was satin, embroidery with crystal beading and sequins, had a tea length princess line with little spaghetti straps accented with bows on the shoulder, the dress also had an empire waistline. She had on a pair of white Roxy platform wedge heels from David's Bridal, a pink jeweled necklace with matching drop earrings, them both being the early graduation presents from Zeke.

"Wow, Sharpay. I mean wow." Zeke said with a smile, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a bouquet of hot pink roses before they walked over to hers and his parents.

Smiling Derby called Gabriella's name as everyone watched her descend gracefully down the stairs in a beautiful white sequined dress from Alfred Angelo. The dress was an A-line stunner, made of soft flowing mirage chiffon, the ultra-flattering dress featured a side-ruched waist and sparkling brooch accent. On her feet were the same type of shoes as Sharpay's and in the same color, she had on her T necklace from Troy, a pair of diamond drop earrings from her dad and a diamond bracelet from her dad.

"Baby Brie, you look stunning." Troy said with a smile before pulling out a red velvet box and getting down on one knee causing everyone to gasp except Chad who just smiled knowing what Troy was doing since Troy told him.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, I love you with everything I am and I know that might not be a lot." Troy said opening the box making everyone gasp.

Gabriella gasped and her hand went straight to her mouth and she look at what was in front of her.

"But Troy this your basketball varsity ring. Your meant to give it to your girlfriend when you whipped, you're in love and you never want to be with anyone else" she said clearly still in shock of what just happened.

Troy took her free hand that wasn't holding his varsity ring and took it in both of his hands "Brie I know we haven't been dating long but I do love you I love you with all of my heart and I did before we started dating up on that stage on New Year's Eve, I just didn't realize it until now" he confessed to her "and I am whipped! hell I am as whipped as you can be!" he told her causing everyone to laugh "and I never want to be with anyone else apart from you" he said to her.

Gabriella looked up at him with glossy eyes before breaking out into a smile and jumping at him, nearly knocking him to the ground and taking her with him but he managed to steady himself, she sat on the knee that was up and placed a very passionate kiss of his lips which he gladly returned.

When they pulled away they both looked at each other beaming not saying anything until Gabriella broke the silence.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" she asked him not being able to take the smile off her face.

Troy beamed even more if that was even possible before taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her wedding ring finger he lent up and kissed her again "I love you" He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too" she mumbled against his lips before kissing his passionately again.

"Aw!" Came the reply from all the moms and girls while the guys just smiled at the couple. This broke Gabriella and Troy out of their passionate kiss, startling them because they forgot they were here. They smiled and laced their fingers together before walking over to their parents.

"Hi, daddy. Hi mommy. How do I look?" Gabriella asked her parents, giggling when Troy took their laced fingers and twirled her around.

"Beautiful, baby girl. Beautifully stunning." Greg said with a sad smile.

"He's right sweetheart, you look beautiful." Inez said hugging her daughter and kissing her cheek before hugging Troy and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks momma, thanks daddy." Gabriella replied with a sad smile.

"So are we ready to leave?" Asked Vance with a sad smile that all the parents had on their faces.

"Yeah." Everyone said sadly before walking out the door. Girls' and moms' fingers laced with their boyfriends' and husbands' fingers while they kiss the back of their hand with a sad smile and a wink in Troy's case. They all walked out to where Edward was waiting with the white hummer stretch limo. Flashing Edward a smile they all slide into the limo and waited as he shut the door.

Inside the limo everyone was talking, giggling or laughing in the dads and guys case, and smiling, just having the time of their lives.

"Oh, baby girl! Did I tell you who is going to be at Graduation?" Greg asked with a secretive smile.

"No? Who?"

"Guess?"

"No way! Are you kidding me?! I thought they couldn't make it?!" Squealed Gabriella.

"Well, they could and did. They wanted to see their baby goddaughter graduate." Greg said with a smile.

"I can't believe their coming. I haven't seen Kobe, MJ or Shaq in like forever!" Squealed Gabriella causing everyone to laugh.

Smiling at his daughter Greg knew that Kobe, MJ and Shaq made Gabriella's graduation day even more special before saying, "They cancelled all their press conferences saying they had to be some where more important then basketball conferences. They wanted to see their Gabriella to graduate from high school and fly into the world. So they flew down last night and stayed at Lave Springs."

"Shar-Bear, Ry Ry, Daddy Vance, Mommy Derby, you knew about this?!" Asked Gabriella to her adoptive family, their words not hers.

"Of course. I thought it was a fabulous ideal because one I love them, two you missed them and three they would defiantly make your graduation." Sharpay said with a smile turning to Gabriella who was sitting beside her.

"Oh, I love you Shar-Bear!" Gabriella squealed while hugging Sharpay tightly.

"I love you too." Sharpay said hugging her tightly with a bright smile showing all her pearly white teeth.

"Well, not to break up this moment. I would like to speak for all the parents when I saw, we all have gifts for you guys, but you won't get them until later. Which means that tomorrow your going to come over to the Evans' mansion and where going to have a Montez, Evans, Bolton, Cox, Danforth, Nielson, Cross, McKessie and Baylor graduation party bash." Stated Mrs. Evans with a smile.

"Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Evans, where here," Came Edward's voice through the intercom.

"Thanks, Edward," Mr. Evans replied while Edward opened up the door for every one, letting them get out. Waving goodbye to their parents they all walked inside East High to go into Ms. Darbus's classroom to put their robes on so they could for the last time wear the gold, red and white.

Sitting down in their seats for a last time, they waited for Ms. Darbus to tell them it was time to head into the auditorium where people spent so many times putting on plays and musicals. Getting in line in alphabetical order they all waited at the front doors of the auditorium to walk down the red carpet and up on stage to sit in their seats. Hearing the music start the wildcats all sadly smiled at each other.

They watched through a T.V. that was outside of the auditorium for the seniors so they could watch what they were missing, as Mr. Matsui led the parade of administrators, faculty and the school board up on stage to sit in seats off to the side.

"Good evening, members of the board, faculty, families and friends and thank you for coming to the class of 2008's graduation ceremony. Will you please stand and join Reverend John Baney in the invocation graduation prayer." Mr. Matsui said before he got off of the podium and let Reverend John Baney to lead them in prayer.

"Will we please bow our head in prayer." He said and everyone did including the seniors outside the doors before he went on, "Father, I have knowledge, so will You show me now,How to use it wisely and find a way somehowTo make the world I live in a little better place,And make life with its problems a little bit easier to face. Grant me faith and courage and put purpose in my days. And show me how to serve Thee in effective ways. So my education, my knowledge and my skill. May find their true fulfillment as I learn to do Thy will. And may I ever be aware in everything I do. That knowledge comes from learning, and wisdom comes from You. Amen."

Everyone stayed standing as the seniors started coming through led by their class flower girl, Julie Marie Harper, a junior at East High, carrying a white and red rose in her hands with a bright smile. She was in a beautiful gold shimmering metallic spaghetti strap cocktail dress that had a criss cross empire style bodice and full skirt. She had on a pair of black high heels, a heart locket, a wide gold bangle and her beautiful light blonde hair was straightened and separated. Followed behind her were the seniors in alphabetical order walking toe heal toe heal (and slowly) while people took their pictures. The wildcats all brightly smiled at their parents before reaching the stage and sitting in the chairs on it.

"Now, you may be seated. Please give your attention to the class valedictorian, Gabriella Marie Montez. Gabriella nervously smiled before walking over to the podium to stand.

Taking a deep breath and a glance at Troy who just smiled at her saying it was okay she started her speech.

**(The Speech)**

_Thank you Mr. Matsui; honored board, faculty, family, friends and the class of 2008._

_Change your stars. This was said by a character in a favorite movie of mine called __A Knights Tale__. The main character, Will, is born a peasant, is sold to a knight, and grows up to be a knight himself. Will changes who he is because of three small words that his father told him when he was a boy. Will soon became a very strong person. He took something he believed in and acted on it. He made something of himself. Despite that Will is a fictional character, he is someone who I strive to be like. A huge part of what has helped me to better try and achieve this is East High. During my two years at East, I have learned more than I ever could have hoped for. It has helped me to become a stronger, more independent person. All of the things that I learned at East High I will take to college where I will be going to in August. Using all of my resources around me, I have become a person I never thought I could be. _

_So join me as I tell you a little story._

_Four years ago a young girl walked into East High. Right away she felt at home. The past two years have been the best years of her life. Over the course of those years, she grew into the young woman you see today. She's older, wiser, and stronger in more ways then one. _

_I am going to miss everyone that has stood by me and supported me these past years. They have all contributed to each step I have taken from that young girl to this young woman. Every life at East that has touched mine has made a difference. No one here will ever understand how much I love them and their friendship. Just as I am sad to leave, I am happy to find a new place where I can learn and grow into a woman._

_However, I would not have made it this far without the help from a few people. All of my teachers, Ms. Darbus, Mrs. Hayden, Mrs. Volpe, Mr. Kerchief, Mrs. Hankinson, Mr. Campbell and Mr. Rubenstein, you have all helped me grow in so many different ways, I could not have picked better teachers. Rev. Baney, you have helped me to discover who I am spiritually, mentally and emotionally. All of my friends, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Martha, my boyfriend Troy and Zeke, you all have supported me and given me that extra umph when I needed it. Kelsi, you have inspired me to be the best I can be. Zeke, you have helped me make the best foods ever! Ryan and Martha you guys taught me how to let loose and dance! Taylor you have taught me how to work hard and be their for my friends! Jason you have taught me how to be a deep sleeper than I already am. Chad, you taught me a bunch of things, but most importantly you have taught me how to have a great time, I love you big brother, keep up the hair, its working for you. Sharpay, when I first came here we were down right enemies, but look at us now, best friends, even better sisters, I'm proud to say that we have the closets relationship in the whole gang, you are my drama stage sister and I love you so much! And lastly but certainly not least in my eyes, Troy Alexander Bolton, my boyfriend, my life, my heart and soul. You were the main reason why I feel in love with performing on stage and singing whenever I get the chance. Your always there for me like I am you, you say I make you a better person when I reality you make ME a better person, you make me strive harder to reach my dreams and to make everyone proud. I hope we're always together forever no matter what. Isn't that the whole point? I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton, my hero, my superstar._

_Ms. Darbus, you are more than a teacher to me, you are my role-model. It says so on all my college applications. Mom, and Dad, you helped me with my homework, even if I yelled at you or if it got too hard for the both of us. You supported me in any was that I could possibly imagine, even if it meant taking me to L.A. every summer to visit my godfathers and to watch the Lakers kick butt!_

_By coming to East, I have changed my stars and become a person who wants to make a mark in everything that I do. One person can make a difference, so remember that you too can change your stars. Congrats, Class of 2008, we made it! We changed our stars!_

"Thank you." Gabriella said finishing her speech with a smile and going to sit back down in her chair while everyone applauded and the wildcats cheered for her.

"Now, please join us in a speech from the class salutatorian, Taylor Annabelle McKessie."

Taylor got up, flashed a smile at everyone in the auditorium and looked down at her paper that had her speech on it. Taking a deep breath she started her speech.

_**(Taylor's Speech)**_

_Thank you, Gabriella, Mr. Matsui, faculty, students, board members, family and friends! _

_Good afternoon all, family, friends, faculty, and welcome to the Sandalwood High School Awards Ceremony._

_Congratulations are most certainly in order: to our parents for their endless support of our efforts; to our teachers for their tireless commitment to our success; and, of course, to ourselves, for the many a sleepless night spent at the mercy of the seemingly unbolting tides of one grueling assignment after the next._

_Nevertheless, these years of our lives have become indelible memories, memories we will undoubtedly cherish, memories always present and forever reassuring._

_We have come to know each other as you have come to know us, and during this limited time and in this limited space, we, all of us, have forged unshakable bonds with one another that even in our darkest nights have proved the most comforting solace. We are the intertwining threads that form the fabric of our community. We have thus come to define ourselves by the singularity of heart and mind we find with those who have touched us so profoundly their presence will never be forgotten._

_I would defiantly like to thank my friends who are always their for me, my boyfriend who may be wacky, stupid and clueless all at the same time, Chad Nicolas Danforth. I love you. Next, I would like to thank Troy Alexander Bolton for being my boyfriend's best friend who talks sense into him when me and Gabriella can't, but most importantly Troy I would like to thank you for being the best boyfriend and friend ever, to Gabriella Marie Montez, keep it up or else! Ryan and Martha thank you for teaching Chad how to dance so he wouldn't step on my toes at all the dances we went to, but also for helping me let loose. Kelsi, thank you for being an amazing friend. Jason, thanks for all the times you made Chad look smarter. Zeke, thanks for all the amazing foods you cook. Sharpay, I know we haven't been friends, heck we weren't even friends when we were in pre-K, but I like to think of us as friends. But lastly, a big thank you goes out to Gabriella Marie Montez. You Gabriella, have changed East High and for the better not the worst. You and Troy made everyone break free from the cliques. You have made all these amazing nine friends that I talked about walk into my life. You my little sister who I love more than anything. But the main reason why I love you is because your always their for me no matter what time or whatever it is, but that's not the only main reason, the very main reason is that you brought the most funniest and an amazing guy and basketball player in my life, he might not be as great as Troy, but I still love him and hope we last forever. I love you Chad, even though you drive me up and down a wall all the time and when you make me so mad._

_So after these words of thanks I would like to say._

_This is the time of our life, quite literally, for now we are fully equipped to experience life for what it truly is: the ebbs and flows on this winding rapid that is the stream of time. We know that, like many before us, and those soon to come after, that our experiences are universal, yet individual in the truest sense._

_And as we come to realize that these tears gently rolling down our cheeks mean not fear or pain, but the joy in finally understanding that this time of our lives constitute not an end, but a new beginning, one free of the confines we once formerly faced in our naïve immaturity, we will then be able to appreciate the true significance of our graduation._

_We know the past, we love the present, and we are the future._

_Congratulations, again, to all. With the deepest love and sincerest gratitude, I say, thank you, God bless, and may we realize our grandest dreams._

"Thank you." Taylor finished off with a smile and sat back down receiving applauses from everyone like Gabriella did not as loud but she did.

"Thank you Mrs. McKessie. Now its time for our guest speaker to give his speech. Ladies and Gentleman, Jack Bolton. He's a the current basketball coach, physical education teacher, health teacher and athletic director, but most importantly he's a father of one of the seniors." Mr. Matsui said before he sat down and let Jack give his speech. Jack smiled at his wife and his son before giving his speech.

**(Coach Bolton's speech)**

_Dear graduates,_

_For the past 13 years, you've come to school five days a week, eight hours a day, 40 weeks a year. And some of you were crazy enough to come during the summer. From the moment you entered kindergarten until this day, you've been told how to behave, what to think, how to express yourself. You've been inundated with textbooks, syllabi, assignments, research projects, some by teachers you respect, some by those you didn't like._

_You learned to adjust to this assault by becoming grinds and sweet talkers and sometimes slipping under the radar._

_And all the years, the moment you walked in the door at home, the daily interrogation by your parents began, believe me I know us parents do it because my wife, Lucille, and I, always do it with our son, Troy. _

"_What did you learn today?""Who're you hanging out with?""Do you have homework?"_

_He learned to respond to this assault be removing the cell phone from his ear and mumbling, "It's all good," as he sprinted to your room and slammed the door. _

_With all these adults looming over you – observing, encouraging, lecturing, questioning – it is amazing that your mind ever was quiet enough to learn anything at all._

_My guess, though, is the most valuable lessons you learned in school were not always those delivered by teachers or parents, and not those gleaned from books, but lessons you learned before school and after standing in the cafeteria lines, hanging out on the quad, sitting in the gym to watch the basketball team win the championships, riding on the bus to school or driving there with friends. _

_You learned whom to befriend. Whom to avoid. Who was loyal. Who would repeat your secret the moment you walked away. You learned whom to go to when you needed someone to talk to, someone to lean on, someone to borrow lunch money from._

_You learned the democracy of the schoolyard. You learned that not all African-Americans play dominos. Not all Persians gel their hair into rigor mortis positions. Not all Latinos play handball at lunch. Not all Asians are study 12 hours a day. Not all Brentwood kids drive Priuses to school. Not all Topangans hike to campus sharing a joint along the way. And not everyone who's gay is dying to have sex with you._

_Between classes you probably learned that a lot of the lessons from home and school, and a lot of those observed on TV, didn't make sense or apply to you, and from now on you'd probably be better off figuring out things for yourself._

_I'll tell you what else you learned between classes._

_You learned how to enroll in courses you wanted._

_You learned how to avoid the teachers who weirded you out._

_You learned how to deal honestly or not so honestly with the attendance and counseling offices, with community service, library fines, the principal's office._

_Whatever you learned or didn't learn in the classroom, the fact that you're graduating is proof that in those 13 years you learned at least one valuable life skill – you learned from all this mandatory schooling how to survive a bureaucracy that sometimes seemed indifferent, that sometimes made you feel you were only a number, or invisible, or that you didn't count._

_And wherever life leads you, come tomorrow morning I promise you will be confronted time and again by more bureaucracies like this one that you're about to leave. Whether it's college or a corporation, the military, the NBA or the NFL or the MLB, the DMV or IRS, bureaucracies are awaiting you._

_And because you've successfully maneuvered your way through this institutional maze, you have, whether you know it or not, learned to accomplish your goals, keeping intact your sanity and wit and I hope, your feelings of self-worth._

_That accomplishment is what assures me that most of you, as soon as you leave this place, are going to do just fine._

_But remember this._

_Every step along the way, you will encounter roadblocks. These roadblocks will take the form of people who don't wish you well, people who don't want you to succeed. And when you come across these folks, and you will, remember that you survived the pettiness of high school, so you can survive just about anything else that comes your way._

_I hope when you leave here you'll find something you care passionately about, if you haven't found that already, and that you will pursue those passions for the rest of your lives. I hope you experience a lot of joy, and I hope that when your days are just about done, you'll look back and honestly say to yourself that you did some good in this world. But always remember you family here at East High and the colors red, white and gold._

_Now, after you receive your diploma, please leave, especially you Chad. _

Coach Bolton finished he speech with a smile and a light laugh after hearing Chad say 'hey' because of what he said at the end, causing everyone else to laugh as they clapped.

"Thank you for that wonderful speech, Coach Bolton. Now, we will have a piano solo from an amazing play writer and composer for our musicals, our very own senior, Kelsi Monique Nielson." Ms. Darbus stated with a proud smile.

Kelsi smiled at Ms. Darbus before walking over to the baby grand piano on the stage and getting ready to play it. She finished playing one of the songs she wrote and then went back to her seat after bowing at the clapping and cheering audience, okay the cheering wildcats in the seats on the stage.

"Now its my pleasure to present the awards to our seniors." Mr. Matsui said with a smile before he started speaking again.

After the awards were presented Mr. Matsui began his remarks to the graduating class and then his presentation of the class of 2008. After giving his speech and the presentation, it was the moment they all had been waiting for, the acceptance of the diplomas.

"Louis Allen Austin.''

"Jessica Louise Ayers."

"Zeke Lake Baylor."

"Troy Alexander Bolton, will be given his diploma by his father Coach Jack Bolton, fellow faculty member here at East."

"Mandi Sue Buckingham."

"Joshua Adam Bundy."

"Jason Allen Cross."

"Tristin Paul Crumrine."

"Martha Lynn Cox."

"Chad Nicholas Danforth."

"Andrew James Dynda."

"Adam Bryan Earle."

"James Scott Earle."

"Jessica Marie Earle."

"Ryan Joshua Evans."

"Sharpay Anne Evans."

"Marcus Allen Everson."

"Jodie Marie Fisher."

"Sonni Jo Gordnier."

"Sarah Lynn Jeffers."

"Adam Michael Kane."

"Mercedes Marie Kay."

"Wesley Baden Keller."

"Jameson Allen Keller."

"Ashley Lynn Kio."

"Bryan Michael Kio."

"Daniel Ross McKeirnan."

"Taylor Annabelle McKessie."

"Gabriella Marie Montez."

"Kelsi Monique Nielson."

"Brandy Nicole Nicholas."

"John William Oliver."

"Mari-Elizabeth Rees."

"Kathryn Ann Sasala."

"Candace Marie Simmons."

"Candice Allison Simms."

"Melissa Maria Sinnamond."

"Edwin Ray Vossler, Jr."

"Adam Jefferson Walker."

"Courtney Lyn Walker."

"Kiley Marie Walker."

"Erika Linsey Wambaugh."

"Riley Nicholas Wilson."

"Kyle Adam Worcester."

"I now present to you, Albuquerque, New Mexico's East High Class of 2008. Now Troy Bolton, the class president will give you the farewell remarks.'' Mr. Matsui said with a smile before sitting down and seeing Troy stand behind the microphone and podium.

"Thank you."

**(Troy's farewell speech)**

_Thank you Mr. Matsui, teachers, board members, faculty, family, honored guest and the class of 2008._

_When, I was asked to give the farewell remarks because of me being the class president, I freaked because I didn't know what to say until a month ago when I was sitting with my girlfriend Gabriella Montez, my friends Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielson, Ryan Evans, Martha Cox, Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor, and we started talking about memories of the last two years and about the future. _

_They helped me realize this isn't farewell, it's a just ending a chapter and starting a new chapter in your life. It is the being of something new. _

_It was right then that I started thinking about Thomas Jefferson on the Declaration of Independence and the part about our right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. And I remember thinking how did he know to put the pursuit part in there? That maybe happiness is something that we can only pursue and maybe we can actually never have it. No matter what. How did he know that? _

_So I will leave you with these final words. Embrace the unknown, don't be paranoid, continue to learn and enjoy your family, friends, and colleagues before they are gone._

_Just remember, the unexamined life may not be worth living, but the unlived life is not worth examining. Make sure your life is worth examining. Happiness is temporary and fleeting…Joy is the right goal. Purse Happiness._

_Congratulations class of 2008! We made it! So keep your head in the game! _

With that Troy went to sit back down and smiled as Mr. Matsui stood behind the microphone and podium again with a smile, "Thank you for those wonderful farewell words, Mr. Bolton. Now if you will please stand and join us in singing the Alma Mater and then remain standing until after the recessional."

Everyone did as Mr. Matsui said and started singing the Alma Mater.

**/Oh, happy days at East High! **

**How swiftly you are passing by.**

**You're gliding by like birds that fly, **

**Across the sky at East High.**

**But these fair days at East High, **

**Will never from our lives pass by.**

**They'll shine as bright as stars on high,**

**That shed their light on East High.**

**Then may God bless you, East High!**

**Help you to give as days go by, **

**A new desire to still aspire, **

**To things yet higher, oh East High!/**

Rev. Baney stood up and began the benediction.

**(Benediction)**

**Until we meet again... May the ****kindness ****of God precede you. May the ****wisdom ****of God be with you. May the ****light ****of God follow you.**

**May the Lord walk ****beside ****you to comfort you. May the Lord walk ****above ****you to watch over you. May the Lord walk ****behind ****you to keep you safe. May the Lord walk ****before ****you to show you the way.**

**May God hold you in the palm of His hand. May you allow Him to mold you into what He wants you to be. May you joyfully fill the role he has given to you and feel peace in your soul.**

**May you live as long as you want,And never want as long as you live.**

**Amen. **

"I would like to end the night with a song sung from two of our prized students or the golden couple as the students have started calling them, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez who will be singing a song called, "The Start of Something New.""

**Troy:**

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

**Gabriella:**

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart (oh)

To all the possibilities (oh)

**Both: **

I know

**Gabriella: **

That something has changed

**Both: **

Never felt this way

**Gabriella: **

And right here tonight

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

**Both:**

To be here with you (oh)

And now looking in your eyes

**Gabriella:**

I feel in my heart

**Troy: **Feel in my heart

**Both:**

The start of something new

**Troy:**

Oh, yeah,

Now who'd of ever thought that

**Both:**

We'd both be here tonight (oh)

**Gabriella (Troy):**

Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter)

**Both:**

Oh, with you by my side

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

**Gabriella:**

I know it for real

**Both:**

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you (oh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart (feel it in my heart)

**Gabriella:**

The start of something new

**Troy:**

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me (whoaaaooh yeah)

**Both: **

I didn't know it before

**Gabriella **

But now it's easy to

**Both **

See (Ohh)

**Both: **

It's the start of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you (oh)

**Both: **

And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)

I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

**Gabriella:**

To be here with you (oh)

**Both:**

And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)

**Gabriella (Troy):**

I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)

**Gabriela: **

The start of something new

**Troy:**

The start of something new

**Both:**

Start of something new

They performed it the same time they did two years ago on New Year's Eve when they first met. Once they finished singing, Troy leaned down and passionately kissed Gabriella on the lips while everyone applauded them on a job well done.

"With that I will like to introduce to you the 2008 East High Wildcat Seniors!" Screamed/announced Principal Matsui with a smile. All the seniors jumped up and threw their hats off and into the air. The wildcats all ran into a massive and tight group hug together once they got off the stage.

"We did it!" They all screamed with a bright smile.

"That you did, you guys!" Came the reply of all their parents who had smiles and the moms who had tears in their eyes.

After hours of taking pictures and miggling at East High the wildcats plus parents all jumped into the limo and let the limo drop off the parents at the Evans' mansion for the night as the teens got changed into sweets their before heading to have their own little party at Lava Springs where it will be just them alone.

**(At Lava Springs)**

Edward opened the door with a smile letting the wildcats all get out, each of them telling him thank you and that he was no longer needed tonight.

Each boy took their girlfriends fingers and laced them together before walking into Lava Springs.

"So where are we going to hang out?" Asked Sharpay to the gang with a smile.

"The hot tub!" The all replied with a smile, Sharpay smiled glad because she wanted to get in the hot tub also.

Two hours later and a bunch of hot tub fun later, the wildcats were all sitting inside the lobby at Lava Springs around the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate while just talking and having the time of their lives.

"So when are we going to share what college we are all going to?" Asked Chad with the question everyone was fearing.

"I guess we can now." Said Troy with some fear noticeable in his voice.

"So who wants to go first?" Asked Chad.

"Fulton, come here please." Shouted Sharpay across the lobby to Mr. Fulton, the Lava Springs manager.

"Yes, Ms. Evans?"

"Think of a number one through 14 and let us guess it so see you goes first." Sharpay stated. Fulton did as he was told and nodded indicating he was ready for them to guess.

"14?" Asked Troy getting a no nod from Fulton.

"8?" Asked Chad also getting a no.

Everyone kept guessing until Jason guessed the right number. Groaning hoping to get it right only to have it right he said his college, "UCLA". Everyone just nodded their heads with a smile.

"UCLA." Kelsi said with a smile getting a big smile from Jason who happily kissed her on the lips.

Everyone else revealed they were going to UCLA, but Troy and Gabriella who were looking at each other not letting any emotions show except sadness and wordiness of going to a different college than the other.

"Why don't you guys just reveal were going at the same time?" Stated Taylor with a smile trying to make this easier for them.

They nodded their heads before holding each other tightly and saying after taking a deep breath, "UCLA."

The quickly looked at each other with the biggest smiles ever and then leaned in well, in Gabriella's case leaned up, for a passionate kiss. Not breaking until the other wildcats all pounced on them excited they were all going to the same college in the fall.

After a few minutes Troy asked, "You know what my favorite part from principal Matsui's speech is?"

"What wildcat?" Asked Gabriella who was currently sitting between Troy's legs and her head leaning on his strong muscular chest.

"That…destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for; it is a thing to be achieved."

The wildcats all smiled and nodded agreeing with him

At one o'clock in the morning, all the wildcats were asleep except for Troy and Gabriella who were in the hot tub relaxing and enjoying the time by themselves with no interruptions.

"You don't know how scared I was that we were going to different colleges." Stated Troy looking down at the dark brown headed girl in his strong muscular arms.

"Believe me I know. That's the main reason while I went catonic, I don't want to lose you Troy. Ever. I love you to much."

"I love you too, baby Brie. So fucking much."

"Promise no matter what we will always be there for the other and love the other?"

"Promise. Forever isn't that the whole point?" Asked Troy leaning down to capture her lips with his own.

Gabriella smiled against his lips and said "Forever and ever is the whole point. I love you Troy Alexander Bolton."

"I love you Gabriella Marie Montez." Troy said before they stayed in the hot tub making out until sunrise.

**The End.**

**-This is not then end of the story, just the beginning of the a new story.-**

* * *

**There you have it a completed story before I leave for Creation fest for a week. Yes, this story is complete. So do you love it? Hate it? Loath it? Should I delete it? What? Please R&R for me.**

**Much love,**

**Jessica (xoxo)**


End file.
